Gracias por amarme pelirroja
by The Lady Nott
Summary: Después de cuatro años, pueden decir que son realmente felices.. One-Shot. Reviews!


Hola! Estoy de nuevo, pero esta vez con una historia cortita. Se me ocurrió en una tarde de ocio, y no dude en escribirla y publicarla.

El tiempo en que se narra la historia, es muy diferente al final del sexto y del séptimo libro.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos sobre los personajes y lugares le pertenecen J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Cansada.. Si eso, estoy cansada de que me vea como un cero a la izquierda..

Que crea que no puedo, que soy débil, sin mucha experiencia..

Que solo me mire como una niña que esta encaprichada con un juguete que no va a obtener..

Cansada de esperar de que haga un movimiento certero para acercarse más a mí..

Pero no puedo hacer nada.

Lo veo sentado en la sala común al lado de su novia, la traidora que sabía cuál era mis sentimientos hacia él..

Él la mira con esa mirada llena de amor.. Esa mirada que debía haber sido dirigida hacia mí.. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que ella lo engaña? y con el peor de sus enemigos.. Él que lo quiere muerto, al que le dicen el innombrable..

¿Cómo me entere?..

La vi con mis propios ojos cuando se dirigía al bosque prohibido, y yo con mi curiosidad, no dude en seguirla..

Cada vez más difícil era seguirle el rastro, por las ramas que se cruzaban en el "camino", hasta que se paró en el medio del bosque..

Estuvo como diez minutos esperando, hasta pensé que fue mala idea haberla seguido..

Y en verdad que fue mala idea..

Se acercaba a ella una persona encapuchada vestido de negro, pero cuando se revela, más fue mi horror que sorpresa. Era el maldito de Tom, igual como lo recuerdo cuando tenía el libro.. Era con su apariencia juvenil, con esa sonrisa cínica y su mirada llena de maldad, tan atractivo como tan monstruoso..

Salí corriendo de ahí hasta que puedo ver el castillo a lo lejos, cuando siento que vuelo por los aires por un hechizo que me lanzo ella..

Me amenaza diciéndome que si le contaba algo a Harry, Ron o Dumbledore, él mataría a toda mi familia..

Repulsión siento por ella, ¿Cómo puede fingir tan bien?. Mi hermano la adora, Harry también, para hacer sinceros todos la admiran por ser brillante, menos yo y ...

Salgo de la sala común sin mirar a nadie, ya que no me importan lo que estén adentro. Me dirijo hacia el lago, ya que como la mayoría está adentro por el frio que hace, no va haber nadie que nos moleste. Pero a mí no me importa, y por lo visto a él tampoco..

Lo encuentro mirando hacia el lago, tan tranquilo, tan hermoso, pero prohibido.. Me mira y sonríe tan sinceramente, que me hace olvidar todo, incluso al que creí que amaba. Se acerca y me besa dulcemente, pero después el beso se vuelve apasionado y desbordante.

Lo amo, y él me ama..

¿Cómo paso? no lo sé, no tengo ganas de averiguar de cómo fue. Doy un último vistazo al castillo y me agarro fuerte de su mano.. Ambos estamos conscientes de lo que vamos hacer.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

Pasa una semana de la desaparición de dos jóvenes alumnos del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, y no se encontró nada nuevo acerca de Ginevra Weasley y Draco Malfoy.

Lo último que se sabe, es que la joven dejo una carta despidiéndose de su familia, diciéndoles que con el tiempo regresaría y que no se arrepentía de nada.

Las autoridades están haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlos, a pesar que el joven Malfoy ya tiene los diecisiete años, la señorita Weasley no, por lo cual se está haciendo toda las investigaciones necesaria para encontrarlos.

Los familiares de la joven están desesperados. Cuando Fuimos a la "Madriguera", nos dijeron que estaban todos mal por la desaparición de la menor de los Weasley. Mientras tanto, la familia Malfoy está a disposición de la justicia, ya que son investigados por la relación que tuvieron en el pasado con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Rita Skeeter.

El Profeta

D&G&D&GD&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D&G&D

4 años después...

Querida familia:

No sé cómo empezar a escribir esta carta. Sé que sufrieron mucho por mi partida, pero creo que fue lo mejor para todos. Como se habrán enterado, Hermione era una fiel seguidora de Lord Voldemort, por eso hui, porque descubrí su secreto. Con el tiempo aprendí a perdonarla. Ella lo único que hizo fue amar a alguien equivocado, aunque en mi caso es todo lo contrario. Soy muy feliz al lado de mi esposo.. Me pidió matrimonio después de un año de irme con él. Tengo una hija que es hermosa.. Se llama Danna Molly Malfoy y tiene dos años y medio. El nombre se lo puse en honor a una señora que nos ayudó a "adaptarnos" en el lugar donde estamos y por ti, mamá. Por ahora no te puedo decir donde estoy.. Pero si quieren responderme, no duden en mandármela con la lechuza que llevo la carta, esperara la contestación. Pero si no quieren saber nada de mí.. Trátenla bien y mándenla de regreso sin nada.

Los quiere.. Ginny.

Ginevra ata la carta a la pata de la lechuza y la ve como desaparece en el cielo por la ventana, mientras que Draco la abraza por detrás y apoya su cabeza en el hombro.

El día siguiente, cuando están tomando el desayuno el joven matrimonio Malfoy, con su hija en las pierna de su padre, llega la lechuza con una carta en la pata.. Con lo que Draco le sonríe y se levanta con la pequeña, para que tenga privacidad.

Después de unos minutos de dejar a su esposa sola, ella aparece con una sonrisa radiante y lo abraza efusivamente.

_ Me perdonaron Draco, me perdonaron-decía entre lágrimas que caían de felicidad. Él la abraza más contra su cuerpo, como es posible teniendo a su hija en los brazos- Dicen que quiere conocer a Danna y que tú también vengas conmigo.

_ ¿No escribieron diciendo de que me quieren matar?-Alza una ceja. Esta feliz por su esposa, de que su familia la hayan perdonado. Los padres de él, ya conocían a Danna, y habían aceptado la relación que Draco mantenía con la pelirroja.

_ Gracias por estar siempre conmigo-se separa del abrazo, y que queda a unos centímetros del rostro de su amado.

_ Gracias por amarme pelirroja-y se funden en un beso de pasión, pero por sobretodo de amor.

**Fin**

Hasta acá llegue con esta historia, quizás más adelante la siga, pero no prometo nada. Espero que no me odien en la situación que puse a Hermione, pero creo que era necesario para el desenlace. Acepto las críticas que vengan.. Gracias por leerla y si no es molestia, pueden ver la otra historia que escribí, que es más larga y muy pronto voy a subir el siguiente capítulo.

Sin más que decirles, me despidos de los queridísimos lectores, no olviden dejarme un Reviews para saber si les gusto o les pareció muy malo XD..

The Lady Nott.


End file.
